


Ana Meets a Real Man

by 0_TheNonPoet_0



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Futurama
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, this is a cry for help, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TheNonPoet_0/pseuds/0_TheNonPoet_0
Summary: I'm so tired...ANA FINALLY GETS TO MEET HER DREAM MAN....Fuck
Kudos: 6





	Ana Meets a Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> It's nap time for me, homies- Poet

Anastasia Steele was once again being fucked by Mr. can’t last more than a minute, Christian Grey. She was about to cry, due to the fact she hasn’t had a real orgasm in a few years. She guessed she finally became numb to the minute man. Until BAM!!!! The walls came crumbling down as the large figure who smashed through the wall approached Ana. She couldn’t believe her eyes! It was the same man she has been picturing the whole sex session! 

“Slurms McKenzie!!! The original party worm!” She cries out in pure joy! Christian is so shocked by the pure amount of man infront of him that he literally fucking dies. 

“Whimmy Wham Wham Wazzle!!! It’s party time!!!” Slurms chants as he dances along to his famous toon. Ana hops off that dead dick and shimmies with the real party worm. All of her dreams have now come true. Ana will soon find that Slurm knows how to shoot is sperm! (God fucking damn it)

The End for Ana and Slurms.

Poet then tries to get a good night's sleep because college is kicking her ass and hasn’t slept well in weeks and this monstrosity is a cry for help. Thank you and good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to do a speech on how Fifty Shades is a textbook abusive relationship for my communications class? Maybe. -Poet


End file.
